Turn My Way
by SodapopLver
Summary: My dad could care less if I ran away from home. He only yells at me because he doesn't want me to be happy. I tried ot kick a rock but completely missed it. For some reason, that made me angrier.
1. Party

Disc: I do not own any of the original characters. I own myself and my dad though. That sounds funny, but I do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knew he wouldn't take no for an answer. Everyone huddled around the table. One, two, three, go! You could hear people yelling but you couldn't tell what they were saying. That's ok. It didn't really matter. Nothing mattered. Their arms swung from side to side but still no winner. Then the crowd started cheering and Sodapop Curtis stood up.

Yup, that's him. My boyfriend. Great looks, great hair, and a tendency to win arm-wrestling contests.

I smiled at him from the crowd. He smiled back. Just as he was coming towards me, something interrupted. Steve was now standing on a chair demanding a rematch. It may only be an arm-wrestling contest but at a greaser party it's pure entertainment. Everyone rehuddled, recounted and recheered, only this time Steve won.

"Lucky I got tired that time!" Soda yelled as he stood up. He left the table with a big grin and took my hand. We sat on the couch. I could see that Steve rewarded himself with a rather large piece of chocolate cake. I then turned to Soda. I love how his eyes can show affection, concern and the world's happiness all at once. He leaned closer.

"Having fun?" I nodded

"Tired yet?"

"Nope." Again he took my hand but this time to dance. I know I said I wasn't tired but I think we were both just a little too drunk to tell. We danced all night along with everyone else. We danced until my feet were killing me. Like this, I don't think I could make it home.

"Darry, can you take me home? I really don't feel like walking." He sighed and gave me a tired look.

"How 'bout you spend the night? That way we'll just take you home freshened up in the morning. You can take my room and I'll go sleep with Soda and Pony. Besides, most of our guests aren't gonna make it home anyway so it'll be no problem."

"That would work." I looked towards the door where it seemed like someone had been listening. Soda casually walked in.

"Or Pony can sleep with you and Mel can come with me." Darry cocked an eyebrow.

"Just a thought." Soda said raising his arms.

"You guys figure something out and let me know." Darry said and began to leave.

"Ok" said Soda "Mel's coming with me." Darry shook his head at Soda and laughed. Soda walked out of the kitchen and winked at me. I stood there for a while. I thought of how furious my dad was gonna be. Then again there was no way I was making it home like this.

The next morning I awoke to the smell of breakfast. Still half asleep I wandered into the kitchen. There were four plates set up.

"Pick one" said Pony getting out another carton of eggs.

"Hey Pony, why's the birthday boy cookin'?"

"It ain't my birthday no more and fifteen year olds cook too ya know." He half smiled and tossed the juice carton at me. Suddenly it was silent and I could hear the sizzling of eggs.

"So, uh, where's everyone else eating?" I finally asked.

"They're either in the living room or gone already." Until then I hadn't realized that morning was half gone. I tried not to think of my angry father and went back to eating. Just then Soda came out of the room.

"Mornin' ya'll." He grabbed a plate and stuffed his mouth. It took him a while to swallow.

"Ya sleep good last night?" I looked up from my bacon and eggs and smiled.

"Yup." After we had all finished and I had helped with the dishes it was time to go home. We hopped in Darry's truck and were on our way. I tried to focus on passing trees but images of my dad hitting me flashed into my head.

"Why so quiet, Mel?"

"I'm just not sure what my dad's gonna do to me."

"You want me to go in with you?"

"No, no - it's ok." If Soda did go with me I would have to worry about what my dad did to him too. I said nothing the rest of the way there. When I got out of the truck I could tell they all looked worried. I tried to smile and waved good bye.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I know I deleted my story again. It was for its own good though. I do have more chapters done but I'll be posting them weekly until I run out. Hopefully I won't.


	2. Truth'n'Consequences

Disc: Hello peoplz! Uh… I don't own the outsiders. Nope. Never have, never will. That's not nice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With terror of what to expect, I opened the door. There he was, my dad, reading the newspaper. The newspaper slapped hard onto the floor and he got up.

"Where the hell have you been!" he screamed into my face. I said nothing.

"Where have you been!" he screamed even louder. "You were with him again weren't you? I let out a quiet yes.

"It was a party though."

"Oh, is that so? Did the party include a sleepover too?" I felt so helpless. Nothing I could do but listen.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." It was really all I could say.

"I don't want you ever seeing him again, you hear me?"

I knew what was coming next. I knew he was gonna hit me, so I ran. I ran to my room and shut the door. I couldn't believe this. I never thought of losing Soda before. No. It wasn't gonna lose him. I don't care what my dad thinks. I'll have to sneak out from time to time. He couldn't keep me in the house forever. Calmer now, I went to sleep.

Breakfast the next morning was awkward. He didn't talk to me, I didn't talk to him. That was just fine with me. Right after I finished I went back up to my room. I tried to keep myself occupied but so far it wasn't working. The phone rang. I didn't feel like answering. It was probably just my dad's girlfriend. She didn't like me much. The phone kept ringing. I don't think my dad's gonna get it and it insisted on someone picking up. It took an enormous amount of effort for me to get up. Slowly I went downstairs hoping the phone would stop ringing. My dad was asleep on the couch. When this happens, nothing'll get him up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Melissa?"

"Soda!"

"Is everything ok?" I thought for a moment of what to say.

"Uh huh." I lied.

"Good. Hey, how 'bout you come by tonight. We're all going out for ice cream. I mean - if it's ok with your dad." Gosh, I could never say no to Soda.

"Yeah, sure. What time should I come by?"

"Around 7:30. Real glad you can make it. See you tonight. Bye"

"Bye." Then just before he hung up I heard him whisper _I love you._

I knew that eventually I was gonna have to sneak out, I just didn't know what I was gonna do when the time came. I sat on my bed trying to think of a plan. For a while nothing happened. I rolled over and the springs on my bed screeched. I thought of climbing down the tree by my window but I could never make it down safely. I just couldn't think and besides, I was getting hungry anyway. Cool, I actually managed for some time to pass. It was now 2:30. I went downstairs and scrambled through the fridge. I got out everything necessary for a sandwich then decided against the lettuce. As I carried my sandwich to the table, my elbow hit a fork and it fell making a loud clinky noise. I bent down to pick it up and saw that my dad was still sleeping. Wow, after all this time and all this noise he was still there. This was when everything started coming together. A plan formed in my head on its own. I guess I was just trying too hard before. Since my dad was still asleep I could simply walk out the door. Coming back, I would climb up the tree and get back into my room. It's a lot easier to climb up than down. He would never know I'm gone. Flawless right? As time passed I grew nervous. I wouldn't back down now though. I didn't want to. I began getting ready early so I'd have plenty of time to look nice and sneak out without making a peep. I opened my closet door and stared blankly at it.

"Hmm... what to wear, what to wear, what to wear." I needed something nice yet comfortable enough to climb a tree. Jeans always work. I got out my favorite pair and laid them on my bed. Still in search for a shirt, I dropped down to my knees. (I kept my shirts down there.) Something at the very bottom of the pile caught my eye. It was small, round, and very shiny. I tugged on it realizing that what seemed to be a diamond, was part of a shirt. It was a short sleeved, red shirt. Right in the middle, a rhinestone sat plopped into place. It was the shirt I had been wearing when I met Soda.

I remember, it was mid-July and my friend Jay and I were walkin' out in the street. There was a group of guys coming in the opposite direction. Jay tapped my shoulder and pointed at them. I was scanning them all, one by one. Towards the middle of the group I spotted one of 'em staring right back at me. He was lookin' good. With my gaze fixed on him, and being the clumsy person that I am, my foot slipped off the sidewalk and I fell. I heard a couple of giggles from the surrounding crowd but not from the guys. They all rushed over but I clearly remember seeing Soda in the front. A hand reached out towards mine and pulled me up. It was a hard pull too, cuz I remember being real close to him once I was up.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Uh huh" I replied not sure what I was doing. I stared up at his eyes for the longest time. He grinned and turned around. Before I knew it, they were all gone. Jay turned to me and smiled big. There was no need for words. We both knew exactly what had happened. For the first time since I fell, I realized that my ankle was throbbing with pain.

That same week I saw him at school. I hadn't realized he went there before until he went up to my locker and asked if I was the girl who fell. This was of course, before we dropped out. After that, we started getting together and that's how that became this.

For a while I forgot where I was and found myself holding on tight to the shirt. What to wear problem solved. I showered, got ready, and grabbed my jacket and purse.

"That was too easy." I said to myself as I walked away and my house got smaller and smaller.

Suddenly, something hit me. Something that I never really paid attention to. My dad could care less if I ran away from home. The only reason he yells at me is because he doesn't want me to be happy and he despises Soda or anyone that can make me happy. He doesn't really care about my safety. All he wants is his equally selfish girlfriend, Kathy. Come to think of it, I don't like my dad either. I didn't go around tellin' him not see Kathy or askin' why he's late. Why'd he have to be like that? I tried to kick a rock but completely missed it. For some reason that made me angrier.

Ok, there's the second chapter. Now, I would like to thank my friend Mrs.PonyboyCurtis (Ello Sami) for helping me with my title and summary. My brain is not capable of doing that on its own. See you guys next week. Babye.


	3. Ice cream date

Disc. I don't own any of the characters, ok? Sheesh, do I have to do this every time? Sorry guys, I'm a little moody today.

As I approached the Curtis home I could tell that most of the gang had already arrived. Through the windows I saw the silhouettes of people moving back and forth around the house. The front steps were covered with dirt and when I stepped on them it all went up to my face. I started coughing and I guess that even with the loud music they heard me, cuz Pony answered the door.

"Hey, Mel. You ok?" still coughing, I nodded.

"Come on in" I went in and sat next to Soda.

" Hi Mel." They all said almost together.

" Hi guys." Soda scooched closer

"Glad you could make it. I mean, glad it was ok with pops." I smiled and laughed nevously. He could tell I wasn't ok or atleast not supposed to be here cuz he gave me a look. Then he shook his head.

Just with the look he gave me and the wasy I stared back, I'd told him everything. He understood and I felt a little better.

Darry came out of the kitchen jingling his keys.

"Everybody here?" he asked looking around.

"Steve." we all said. Just then Steve came in flying through the door. "Hey y'all!"

"Ok." Darry said, "lets go." We split up into two groups or two vehicles that is. Two-Bit and Ponyboy went with Darry and Soda and I went with Steve. Everything seemed so empty. It was times like these that I missed Johnny and Dally the most. These poeple, the whole gang, are like my second family. No, my first family. Now threre's a feeling of emptiness. Everyone else notices, but we try not to talk about it.

Although Darry pulled out first, we beat them there. Steve was more of a crazy driver. We'd decided to go to PENNIES. They do pizza and other desserts too, but we were only there for their ice cream. We chose a table at the corner away from the crowd, and sat before ordering.

"I'm buying." said Darry standing up. He got out a piece of paper and took our orders as if he was the waiter.

"Hey Darry, talk about a crazy idea, but uh, why didn't we just all go order like normal people, eh?"

"Shut up Two-Bit." he mumbled not looking up from his paper. After changing the orderes a couple of times ( Soda couldn't make up his mind) Darry was off to order.

"That's wierd."

"Ponyboy, your brother's wierd." Two-Bit cracked up as if this was the funniest thing he's ever said. He laughed so much the rest of us had to join him. I'd so much rather be here than staring at my cieling waiting to fall asleep. These are the kind of people I want to be around - always.

"Gosh, Darry sure is taking his time." I said.

"That's because Steve ordered so much." Steve smacked Two-Bit in the back of the head.

"It's true." Two-Bit remarked.

"Hey Soda, why so quiet?"

"I've been thinking. You guys think I should've ordered M&Ms instead of sprinkles?"

"Of coarse." said Steve very seriously as if this was the most interesting conversation he'd had in a while.

"What if the sprinkles were chocolate flavored though?"

"Isn't your ice cream chocolate flavored already?"

"Yeah."

"Then what's the point of getting M&Ms if that's just more chocolate too?"

" I dunno. Now you just confused me."

Soda smiled as if his mission had been to confuse Steve all along. He got up and ran towards Darry. I watched closely to see if he was seriously gonna change his order. Instead, I saw his hand go into his pocket and pull out a ten. He placed it Darry's hand who was busy... still ordering, I guess. He ruffled Soda's hair and Soda didn't bother to fix it. As if he had broken Darry's ordering trance, they both came back with handfuls of cones and cups.

"Strawberry for Mel, butter pecan for Two-bit, vanilla with cookie dough for Steve, double scooped chocolate with colorful sprinkles for Soda, vanilla with nuts for me, plain vanilla for Pony, and mint for Steve."

At this, Two-Bit turned to Steve and laughed again.

"Something funny I missed?" asked Darry.

"Yeah, you missed a lot considering it took ya so long."

"Sorry, there were a couple of orders before us. Plus, we ordered a lot. Two-Bit cracked up once again. Ponyboy looked around.

"There ain't that many people." Darry just sighed and didn't answer.

"I toldya he's wierd, Pony." For a while we were quiet and only concentrated on out ice cream. Especially Steve who was eating both of his at once. Darry broke the silence.

"Anybody need napkins?" Everybody shook their heads and I pointed to a stack of them in the middle. He got up anyway.

"I gotta get -." I couldn't hear that last word.

"Wad he say?" I asked.

"He had to get somethin'."

"What?" Everyone shrugged and I looked his way. He was talking to the person behind the counter. I leaned back to get a better look. The person behind the counter was a girl. That explained quite a lot.

"Hey guys." I said. " I think Darry found himself a friend."

"Well ain't that obvious." said Pony with a smirk. All at once we turned towards Darry and 'mystery woman'. Suddenly we were interrupted by a flying chunk of green ice cream. Before I knew it we were having an ice cream fight. Silent, clean, yet fun. We picked up forks and spoons as weapons and shields. Nobody seemed to be noticing until Two-Bit accidentally flung the spoon along with the ice cream. It hit a bottle of syrup which eventually knocked down my ice cream. Instantaniously, everybody turned to us as if we had done something terribly wrong. Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit waved at them. They stared for a second longer, this time confused, then went back to minding their own business.

"I aint cleanin'" I quickly remarked and turned to Two-Bit.

"Naw, but do I have t-, nevermind hand me the napkins will ya?" Soda carefully carried his cone to me. I licked the top scoop.

"Hmm... not bad."

"I got better" Soda said said. I felt his lips brush against mine and then...

"Ehem, Mel, the napkins?"

"Oh, right, sorry."

We stared in awe. Two-Bit Matthews was cleaning. Even Pony and Steve who had been engaged in another conversation, stopped.

"I wish I had my camera." Steve mumbled.

"Ah, don't get used to it."

I looked up from Two-Bit and saw Darry and 'mystery woman' approaching. She was holding a strawberry cone. Smiling, she handed it to me.

"Thanks Darry."

"It wasn't me."

"Thanks..." I squinted to get a better look of her nametag."Thanks Jessica"

"Jess" she said. "No problem, on the house." She seemed real nice and she was real pretty.

"Well, my shift ends here. Y'all have a nice day."

"I'll walk you out." added Darry and caught up with her. It took him a while to come back - I mean, the parking lot wasn't that far. Steve watched Darry walk back to our table.

"Nice catch."

"Yeah, I know, ain't she great?"

We talked for a while longer since everyone had finished their ice cream. I was having such a good time I was afraid to look at the clock. When I did, I guess Soda noticed cuz he turned to me.

"Better get you home, Mel." I must've made a face because then he asked " You will be ok, right?"

"Yeah, I'm climbing up the tree." He looked down at his hands and half laughed.

"Sorry 'bout all this."

"Oh, no, no, I uh, like trees." He knew what I meant.

There you have it, chapter three. Have a nice day folks. The rest of this is directed towards my friend Sami, but you guys can read for entertainment and gaze upon our strangeness. So Sami, how you feelin'? I hate everything. do you hate everything? Bob is such a toad. Now I don't even want an eggplant. I don't want cheese either. I'm so eggcited 4 the tournament even though I shouldn't be. Not like nething's gonna happen. I've lost all hope. Oh, I probably shouldn't be writing all this here. Sorry. K- see ya'll next week! Neah! What have you done to your cone?


	4. The Letter

**DISC. No, I do not own any of the Outsiders characters...**

I gotta say, the tree seemed a lot bigger when you were about to climb it. Well, first of all, the jacket had to go. Secondly, it'd been a while since I last went up so this should be interesting. The first half wasn't that bad. The branches were still pretty thick, and I managed to keep quiet. It was the second half that was... exhilarating. As I crawled on the last branch to reach my window, the whole tree shook. I felt a crack where my knee rested and immediately moved to the next branch. It was a lot more stable and surprisingly comfortable. If it wasn't so cold I could've even stayed there for the night. I finally got a hold of my window and stuck my fingers between the crack I'd left open. It was a lot harder to open it from outside than inside but I eventually did it. Foot by foot I climbed in my room. The door was still closed with a teddy bear placed in front of it, just as I'd left it. I didn't even bother to change into pajamas. I just got into bed and immediately fell asleep.

Gees, morning already? Not like I planned to get up any time soon. I pulled the covers high over my head staring at the light that poured in from the window I'd failed to close last night.

"Melissa, get down here!" I heard my dad yell. I don't feel like getting up. I'm not going to get up.

"Melissa, I said get down here!" Okay, I'm getting up. Ugh, paradise only lasts for so long. Back to hell it was.

I made breakfast for the both of us, although my dad's eggs purposely came out worse. I didn't wanna bother even looking at him so I stared at my eggs. You can find pretty funny things if you look closely. I practically choked on them but I finished faster than him which was my goal. I ran to the living room to get my spot on the couch as if someone other than my dad could beat me to it. The couch sat there untouched, and yes, it's my spot, not his. The TV was all mine and now he would be forced to do something else. Maybe something good around the house for a change. Right away he followed me and stood in front of what I was watching. He put his keys on the coffee table.

"Get the mail."

"Huh?"

"Get the mail!" he repeated throwing his keys to me. I let them fall.

"Dammit Melissa, get the mail!" I admit he was a scary man when he was angry and uh, the rest of the time, but I wouldn't show it. Taking my time, I bent down to get the keys and walked out the door. The bottom of my shoes made rainbow patterns as I stepped on the dusty road. Then the wind would blow it away like it was never there. I did this repeatedly until I reached the mailbo… where are the mailboxes? I spun around and saw them far back. I get distracted way too easily.

Bill, not for me, another bill... what's this? The envelope had colorful swirls and in big bubble letters read the name MELISSA. I wasn't all that great at waiting, so I had to open it. Besides, my dad might even take it from me. Hope this is good news…

_Hey Mel,_

_How's life? Well I guess I'm okay with living in Philadelphia. I have friends but I miss you soo much! Guess what? I'm goin' over to visit next summer! It took a while to get my parents to say yes but I have my ways. All I need now is for your dad to say yes. Please promise to beg him for me! So, are you and Soda still together? Does he still hang around Steve? Just kidding - I have a boyfriend. His name is Jordan. He's the best! I'll take pictures over this summer. Remember, write back! I'm dying to hear from you. Stay sweet!_

_Love,_

_Jay_

This just made my day. A letter from Jay! I can't believe she's coming! I doubt my dad's gonna say yes but I will find a way. When I do, I'll write back. Yes, yes, yes! I ran back home for no reason, holding the letter tight to make sure the wind wouldn't take It away. As I was about to go inside I spotted my jacket from last night still under the tree. Folding the envelope, I made it fit into the front pocket. I put my jacket on and practiced my expressionless face so my dad couldn't see I was happy. Still running I zoomed past Kathy and my dad who were on their way out. How did she get there? Oh well, at least they're leaving. They made a really bad couple. My dad's old and she's not. I bet she's in her late twenties. My dad's dark she's about as blonde as you can get. Very bad couple. Sometimes I wonder if she's dating him for a certain reason. It can't be though. We don't have much money or anything a girl like her would be after.

I left his mail and keys on the coffee table and went back up to my room. I hated days when I didn't go to work and didn't have anything to do. I work at a nearby convenience store and don't get paid much but it keeps me occupied. I only work Wednesday through Friday. The rest of the time I do, well this. It gets very boring around here. Ugh... maybe Soda would call. Naw, he works today. All left to do is sit. I took the letter from my pocket and read it over and over again. I practically memorized it before I decided to put it away. It went in my bathroom cabinet under all the towels. I'll hide it from my dad and just have her come over. That was the plan so far anyway. I'm sure I can think of something better by summer time. Things were finally looking up.

My dad came home late that night. I heard him and Kathy talking in the living room for a really long time. She'd giggle after everything he said. I hate her laugh. It's so fake, like the rest of her. Maybe one day he would leave with Kathy and never come back. That was my last thought as I drifted off to sleep.

**I'm so sorry I couldn't update last weekend! I had to straighten my hair. I know, lame excuse but it was actually the reason I didn't update. Oh yeah, also, sorry for the short chapter! It just kinda turned out that way. The rest of this is for Sami… NO! We lost! It was our last game! Major Grr! Not even third place. Isn't that depressing? Then again, everything is. I'm such a big chunk of mold. At least he got a big shiny metal. U know what bugs me? I have a feeling Dean is gonna get MVP. Bob played crudy the last like three games. Ugh, I'm gonna e-mail you now K? OMG ;) **


	5. Not One Call

**Disc. I don't own the Outsiders. Do I gotts to do this every time?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next two days were a drag. I didn't here anything from Soda. Not one call. He probably thinks he can't call because of my dad. This whole time he's spent with Kathy though. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt if I called, I mean surely he's outta work by now. I forced my hand to reach for the phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hi Pony, Soda home?"

"Uh, no what can I do for ya?"

"Just let him know I called."

"Do you need to see him cuz I can send him soon as he comes home," Pony said sounding worried.

"No, it's okay."

"Alright then, bye Mel."

"Bye."

Where could he be? It wasn't like him to get home so late. What if he went with some other girl? Maybe he didn't want to see me anymore. I never usually got this protective over guys but this was MY guy. I knew he wouldn't do anything like that but I couldn't help but wonder. I was a prisoner of my imagination for the rest of the night. I could only hope that work tomorrow would get this off my mind.

Pricing candy boxes, not the most exciting, but my job for the day. At least I had company. Sam, she's only fifteen but works just as hard as any of us ever will. She's got shoulder length red hair and hazel eyes. Sometimes they really stand out depending on what she wears. Cheerful disposition kind of gal. She can get you in a good mood just by being around you. Hope it worked today.

ChocolatebarNO.49651. Down the list... okay, 40 cents each. SuckerQNo.3021, 39 cents each. HeartSuckersNo.60347. I held the heart candy out in front of me as if I could melt it if I stared at it hard enough.

"Somethin' wrong ?" Sam asked as she tilted her head to the side. I grinned at her and put the sucker back in the box.

"How'd you know?"

"First of all you've been staring at that heart sucker for a while, plus you labeled the chocolate bars wrong."

I looked through the list again. Fifty-five cents, not forty. Forty wasn't even anywhere on the list. Sam sat next to me and had the 'I'm expecting you to tell me' look on her face.

"It's stupid, I shouldn't be, I mean, well, I'm overreacting."

"To what?"

I felt obligated to tell her. She was pretty trustworthy, not that this was a secret or anything.

"If it's bugging you so bad why don't you go visit or call him again? He can't hide forever. I'm sure there's a good, acceptable reason he's doing this, just don't panic Mel. Hey, if it's your birthday any time soon, he might be planning your surprise party right now!" Sam reassured as if she was positive this was the reason behind everything. She did make it sound pretty convincing.

"Thanks Sam," I called back to her already half way to the phone. So he was running late for once, big deal. I would call, listen to his voice and feel better. I don't know why I felt bad in the first place. See, I felt better already.

"Hello, Steve?" I need to talk to Soda real quick."

"Sorry Mel, he ain't here yet."

"But his shift started over an hour and a half ago!"

"I know, I uh, guess he's runnin' a little late. I can tell'im to call you back soon as he gets here."

"No, it can wait. Thanks anyway Steve."

"Okiedokie then, bye."

He was never late to work. Never. At least not for reasons I haven't known of before. Sam walked in slowly, trying not to startle me.

"How'd it go?"

I shook my head at her.

"I'm Sorry," she mumbled, "If you need me, I'll be in the front." I felt her eyes follow me as she stepped out of the room. When I no longer felt her presence, I felt free to collapse on the floor. 'What if' thoughts poured into my head again. I had to see him after work. I had to get this thing in my head straight.

The day went by slowly and counting the ticks the clock made didn't' seem to help. I left work just a little early to get a head start on my journey to the Curtis home. Pony, as usual, sat reading on the porch. I tried to make my voice sound as casual as possible and finally tried it aloud.

"Hey Pony. Soda get home yet?"

"No." he said not looking directly at me. "That reminds me, I'd better do my homework 'fore Darry gets home." He waved at me and disappeared inside. Something was definitely wrong. I hadn't realized I was still standing there until Ponyboy came back out.

"You need something, Mel?"

"No, I was just..." I didn't know what to say.

He stood there a while studying me and finally spoke up.

"Don't feel bad."

How did everyone seem to know there was something wrong with me? Was I really that predictable?

"Bad about what?" I lied.

"You know, Soda not being around lately."

All I could do was crouch down and stare at a blade of grass on the ground.

"He's been... Mel, he really loves you, you know. A while back when everything was normal, you know with Dally and Johnny, he told me he wanted to"- suddenly he cut himself off,"... Uhh, don't worry, trust me, he really cares about you."

I had so many questions but asked none. Why couldn't Pony ever finish his sentences? I wanted to know everything everyone was keeping from me but I had no choice then but to leave. I couldn't decide whether to feel better of worse. Everyone else seemed to know where he was. Why didn't anyone tell me? I wonder what Pony was gonna say about Soda wanting to do something. I had way too much on my mind.

Work next day- same. Sam didn't say much to me but we both knew what we were thinking. She would only smile at me sympathetically not finding anything to say. As I stood thinking to myself, I spotted the shadow of somebody walking in. I turned to see that it was the manager. Quickly I looked for something to do but realized there was nothing. She looked at my idle hands for a second and then up at me. Forcefully, I faked a smile.

"So, Melissa" she started. God, I hope she wasn't gonna fire me.

"We need a little extra help around here, and you seem like a willing participant. If you don't mind, I'd like you to put in a few extra hours once in a while. Sam already agreed."

"Of course" I answered in great relief. She nodded big and I listened to her heels click down the hall. I heard them click back and she peeked her head into the room.

"Today would be okay, right?" I signaled a thumbs up and she left. At least this would get my mind off stuff.

After long hours of sorting things, the other employees began to leave. Mrs. M (the manager) came in and handed me the keys.

"I trust you." she whispered and walked away. The only people left in the store were Sam and I. Honestly, It felt creepy. The afternoon fell into nigh time and the store darkened. Sam and I were charged with the task of taking everything out of the boxes and placing it where it belonged. A huge order had just come in and I didn't think we could finish any time soon. I had to find Sam to tell her we were leaving. I stepped into the hallway taking long strides so I wouldn't have to listen to my own footsteps.

"Sam?" my voice echoed. "Sam?"

"Coming" she yelled and ran towards me. She seemed a bit jumpy.

"Mel, you think you could walk me home? I mean, if it's not too much trouble."

"Sure thing. I don't wanna walk alone myself."

She sighed in relief and seemed instantly relaxed.

"Sam, how 'bout we leave now. We can finish next week."

"Way ahead of you." she remarked pushing the boxes aside. I locked the door behind us and stuck the keys in my pocket.

"Lead the way." I told her. We walked in silence for a while. I didn't mind but it seemed a bit awkward. Suddenly Sam broke it.

"Mel, what's Soda like?" It was a little weird she was asking but I had been talking about him an awful lot lately.

"Well, he's always got a smile on, like you. He has the most amazing eyes and dark gold hair." I couldn't help but giggle. "He's the best."

Sam seemed fascinated by what I was telling her. When we finally reached her house, she stopped on her front steps.

"Mel," she said, "He'll come around."

I only had to walk about half a mile back to my house. For some reason, I wasn't scared anymore. I kept thinking about what Sam told me and to a certain extent, it gave me comfort. There was something about that girl I really liked. I don't know if she was just telling me what I wanted to hear or if – I don't know. I like her though. Approaching my house, I could tell nobody was home. The lights were off, and my dad's car was gone. I turned the knob and to my surprise, it was open. I'm sure my father was in a rush to see Kathy but he could've at least locked the door. He's sure been spending lotsa time with her. Opposite of Soda and I. Yeah, it's only been six days, (not that I was counting) but feels like an eternity. How did Sam know he'd come around? How did anyone know anything? Everybody else was in tune with what was going on and seemed to know it was gonna get better. Why did I feel so crapy then? Too many questions, not enough food. I began peeling a rather brown banana. He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not. Stupid banana, I should've left room for another peel. I sat by the window waiting to see something. Anything, stray cat, leaf blowing in the wind, Soda... he'd be home from work. Very tired. I can always help with that…

I returned from my daydreaming when I heard quick footsteps approaching. Soda! Knocking my chair down, I stood up to open the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm soo sorry it took me so long to update. I died. Luckily I came back to life and had enough time to type this and eat a sandwich! Hope you guys liked it cuz just so you know I could've had another sandwich instead of doing this…**


End file.
